


Something Wicked- Part 4

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Language, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the final part of season 1 episode 18





	Something Wicked- Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the final part of season 1 episode 18

“Michael, can we talk to you?” You called out. Michael appeared quickly and sighed.

“What?” He was clearly in no mood to talk.

“We know what happened to Asher. It was a monster, not pneumonia.” You didn’t know why you blurted that out but you did. That scared Michael and he picked up the phone, holding it up threateningly.

“You’re crazy! Just go away or I’m calling the cops.”

“Hang on a second. Don’t listen to her, listen to me. You have to believe me, ok? This thing came through the window and it attacked your brother. I’ve seen it. I know what it looks like because it attacked my brother once too.” Dean tried to calm the child.

“This thing… is it… like… it has this long… black robe?” Michael said, slowly hanging the phone up.

“You saw it, didn’t you?”

“I thought I was having a nightmare.”

“I’d give anything not to tell you this, but sometimes nightmares are real.” Dean sighed.

“So why are you telling me?”

“Michael, we need your help.” You said to him.

“We can kill it. That’s what we do. But we can’t do it without you.” Dean said.

“What? No!”

“Michael, listen to me. This thing hurt Asher and it’s going to keep hurting kids unless we stop it, understand me?” Dean looked into his eyes.

“I’ll think about it.” You sighed and he walked away. You and the boys had no choice but to go back to the motel room.

“Well that went crappy. Now what?” You said, sighing.

“What did you expect? You put all this weight on him and that was a crappy opening.” Sam said. There was a knock on the door and you looked at Dean. He walked over to it and opened it, revealing Michael.

“If you kill it, will Asher get better?” the small boy asked.

“Honestly? We don’t know.”

“You said you were a big brother. You’d take care of your little brother? You’d do anything for him?” You looked at Sam who was looking at Dean.

“Yeah, I would.” Dean said softly but you still heard him.

“You know, I would put you first, always. You’re like my younger brother.” Sam was smiling at Dean and then he looked at you with a smile.

“You don’t have to.” He said softly.

“Yeah, I do.”

“I’ll help.” You looked over at Michael who was trying real hard to be brave. Well, time to get to work.

You and the boys ended up in Michael’s room. Dean was setting up a camera in there while you and Sam were in the next room with the laptop.

“This camera has night vision on it so we’ll be able to see clear as day,” Dean said to Michael who was tucked in bed. He looked at the camera and called out to his brother. “Are we good?”

“Yeah, we’re all good.” You watched as Dean walked over to the boy and sit on his bed.

“What do I do?” Michael asked.

“Just stay under the covers.” Dean was talking to the kid but you turned to Sam.

“I meant what I said before. Growing up, you were always a priority. I mean, we tried to keep you out of the life for as long as we could. We wanted you to have a childhood because we didn’t get one. Look how that turned out.” You scoffed lightly.

“You did your best. Dean did his best. That’s all I could ever ask for.” Sam smiled at you. Dean walked into the room and took a seat next to Sam. Time to start the watch.

* * *

It’s been hours since you set up and nothing was happening. What time was it?

“Sam, what time is it?” You asked.

“Three. You sure these iron rounds are going to work?” Sam asked his brother.

“Consecrated iron rounds, and yeah it’s what Dad used last time.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam asked after a few moments of silence.

“For what?”

“You know, I’ve really given you a lot of crap, for always following Dad’s orders. But I know why you do it.”

“Oh God, kill me now.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“You know, I think you secretly crave these chick flick moments. You’re just too macho to admit it.” You smirked lightly.

“Too macho?” Dean repeated you.

“Yeah. You’re a big softy though.” You teased him some more.

“Wait, guys, look.” Sam said. You and Dean focused on the screen and you watched as the window started opening and a figure crawled in. You and the Winchesters picked up your guns and waited for Dean’s go.

The shtriga inched closer and closer to Michael.

“Now?” Sam asked.

“Not yet.” Dean said, waiting for the right moment. The shtriga leaned over the bed and got _really_ close to Michael. With Dean’s go, you busted into the room, pointing your gun at the thing.

“Hey!” You grabbed his attention while Michael rolled underneath the bed. You and the Winchesters opened fire, shooting the shtriga multiple times until it fell to the ground.

“Mike, are you all right?” Dean checked.

“Yeah.”

“Good, stay under there.” You said to him. Dean advanced to the monster to check to see if it was really dead. You didn’t hear any movement and Dean relaxed slightly, looking at you and Sam. Suddenly, the shtriga rose and grabbed Dean by the throat. He threw him against the wall, knocking the gun out of his hands.

The shtriga moved to Sam and threw him against the wall, going over to you. You shot at him but that only made him angrier. He threw you to the ground and forced your mouth open, starting to breathe in your aurora.

You struggled to get out but stilled when the shtriga took too much of you. You could feel your life being taken from you and there was nothing you could do about it. All you could do was lay there and lost what it took.

“Hey!” You barely registered Dean shooting the shtriga between the eyes. When he fell, you gasped for air, your life being returned to you. You coughed and struggled to get away from the thing.

“You okay sweetheart?” Dean called out. You held up a thumbs-up but still tried to get air in your lungs. When you could sit up, you watched as little white balls began to escape the shtriga. You knew those were the “souls” of the children, wanting to be home again. Dean got up and shot the thing some more and you jumped in surprise. More balls of white escaped and soon, the thing disintegrated.

“It’s okay, Michael, you can come on out.” Dean said. Michael came out with a small smile. Finally, this thing was over.

* * *

You dealt with things in the morning when Michael’s mother came back for Michael. Dean and Sam were packing the car up when Joanna, the mother, got out of her car.

“Hey, how is Asher doing?” You asked her, walking over to her.

“Have you seen Michael?” She asked. You didn’t have to answer because the kid in question ran up to her with a big smile.

“Mom!” He gave her a big hug and pulled away. “How’s Ash?”

“Got some good news. Your brother’s going to fine,” Michael smiled in happiness.

“Awesome!”

“Yeah, no one can explain it; it’s a miracle. They’re going to keep him in overnight for observation and then he’s coming home.” She smiled and looked at you.

“How are all the other kids doing?” Sam asked.

“Good, really good. A bunch of them should be checking out in a few days. Dr. Travis says the ward’s going to be like a ghost town.”

“Dr. Travis? What about Dr. Hydecker?” Sam asked.

“Oh, he wasn’t in today. Must have been sick or something,” Joanna shrugged. She turned to her son and smiled. “So, did anything happen while I was gone?”

“Nah, same old stuff.” Michael lied.

“Alright, let’s go and see your brother.” Michael nodded excitedly and rushed to the car. You stopped him before he could get in.

“Listen, Michael,” You got to his level and sighed. “I’m sorry you found out about monsters but you need to look out for your little brother. Be the best brother you can be and don’t be afraid. They aren’t as scary as they appear. Okay?” He nodded and you stood up, letting him into the car.

“I, ah, I’d better get going before he hotwires the car and drives himself.” Joanna smiled and got in the car, taking off.

“Man, I wish he didn’t have to go through that.” You sighed, walking to the Impala.

“Oh, they’ll be fine.” Dean said, waving it off.

“That’s not what she meant. She meant Michael. He’ll always know there are things out there in the dark. He’ll never be the same, you know? Sometimes I wish that… I wish I could have that kind of innocence.” Sam said, sighing.

“If it means anything, sometimes I wish you could too.” Dean looked at his brother with a small smile.

“Alright, you two love birds. Get in the car.” You were ready for a weeks worth of sleep.


End file.
